now or never
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: Sequal to who am i. jemima has to go save her friend misto from macavity
1. Chapter 1

Part 7

Thank you don't know don't care 38. =) i am sorry if you dont like it

It has been 1 week from the jellicle ball. I had mated with Alonzo. We were so happy together. I love him so much. Ever since Alonzo and I have mated misto has been acting weird around me like he won't look at me at all or talk at me. In fact he doesn't talk to anyone not even his sister. All he does these days is just practice his magic. We were all growing concern for him. I had to talk to him. I found him at his pipe.

"Hi" I said

"Hi…..I got to go do something" he said quietly

"No please don't go. What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting you self ever since the ball last week?" I said lovingly

"I don't want to talk about it." He said sadly. He turned his back to me. I didn't know what to do.

"Please you can tell me anything. I care for you." I said touching his shoulder.

"Fine if you must know…..I love you. I have loved you ever since I have met you. I was going to ask you to the jellicle ball but…..Alonzo got in the way and I didn't want to mess up your jellicle. I love you" he said almost crying. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him.

"I am sorry I told you I should of never told you." He started to leave again.

"No wait." I said. He left. Why didn't he just tell me before? I am so confused. I walked out the pipe to where Vicky was.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look. I must have a really confused face.

"Misto just said he loved me" I said. Vicky gasped. "And after he told me that he left. I tried to stop him but he used his magic to teleport away. I feel so bad for him." I said. A single tear fell on my face. Vicky gave me a big hug. That night no one saw misto. They weren't too worried he can defend himself. I watch the moon all night. I couldn't sleep at all. I was too worried to be asleep. Alonzo tried to get me to sleep but I told him "you need sleep. I am a big girl I can take care of myself." I wonder where misto was.

Misto was walking around. He felt so alone than ever. He kept saying to himself that he could never go back to the jellicles. Even though he wanted to. He wished that he never had told jeme that he loved her. She must think I am a freak. Misto thought. He wonders in to the wrong area. It was macavitys territory. He bumped into Macavity.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys lost kitty" Macavity said to his gang they were laughing.

"Bug off Macavity" misto replied starting to walk off .

"No one talks to me that way. Understand little kitty?" Macavity said no anger in his voice. His gang surrounded misto.

"Look I don't want trouble. I just want to be left alone with my thoughts." Misto replied looking down.

"You want who says you will get what you want ha life's not fair kitty. Maybe I could trade you for one of the other jellicles?" Macavity said thinking

"What" misto said before being knocked out.

"Ark" Macavity yelled

"Yes sir" ark replied.

"Tell the jellicles that I have their magician. And if they want to see him alive they will have to trade for him. And if they don't corporate then tell them that he will die before their eyes." Macavity said with a evil grin on his face.

"Yes sir" ark said before running off.

When ark reached the jellicles he told munk and left. No one didn't knew what to do. I was sitting by Alonzo. I was crying. I finally stopped.

"I will go" I said. Everyone looked at came running over to me.

"Sweetie you can't" mom said looking at me weirdly and so was munk.

"Well who should then. Who does he want?" I asked

"We don't know and ark here didn't know either. I guess we are going to have to do a rescue mission" munk said looking at the floor..

"Who will come to save misto?" munk asked

The team was Munk, Mom, Alonzo, Carbucketty, jerrie, rumple, Plato, and me. Yes me. I felt it was my fault his was captured by dad. We set of being lead by Rumple and Jerrie.


	2. Chapter 2

Now or never part 2

Thank you for reading this please review

* * *

We had left to go find misto. I was right by mom who looked so stressed. I think it must have been about her past with Macavity. I felt sorry for mom.

"Mom you know you didn't have to come" I said hugging her.

"I know but I want to be here protecting you" mom said. I nuzzled her. Mom was jumping all other the place. Rumple and jerrie were leading the way but when we got there they left. They didn't want to get caught by Macavity or henchmen or henchrats. We had to think of away to get in. since I knew the way I had to lead. We spited up. Munk, Carbucketty, and Plato went to find Macavity. Mom, Alonzo, and I went to find misto. I hope he was ok.

We went looking everywhere. I didn't really remember where everything was. But I knew that the cells were near. We went right around a corner. There we found the cells. I called put "misto are you there" we waited and then we her "jeme?" I ran over to his cage.

"You look awful. But are you ok?" I asked him nuzzling him through the bars. Alonzo didn't look so happy.

He smiled weakly " I will survive. I haven't eaten in 3 days I think" he said. I almost cried.

"We will get you out of here" I said standing up now. I walked over to Alonzo.

"Something doesn't seem right." Mom said with a worried face "wait that scent oh no. Macavity is coming" she whispered loud so everyone could hear.

"No I am not coming. I am here. Nice to see you all again. Demeter it's been to long." Macavity said appearing out of the darkness. We all gasped. Mom came to my side. Alonzo being the tough cat he is stood affront of us.

I guess he must have captured the others. I hope they are ok. That was my last thought before being knocked out.

* * *

I awoke to the same room as I was in before. (in my other story) everything was the same the bed was in its same place. My head ached. I felt my head there was a big bump. Great. I thought. Why does the world have to be so violent? I heard a scream down the hall. What could Macavity be doing? I ran to the door trying to hear something. Nothing I hope it wasn't Alonzo or anyone else. I heard footsteps I backed away from the door to the bed. I lay down on the bed. I was tired and in pain. The footsteps were getting closer. I was getting nervous. Finally the steps stop. I heard a lock turning. I saw the door handle moving. The door swung open. Macavity was once more standing right in front of me.

There were two to a cage. Munk and Demeter were in one of the cages next to them was Carbucketty and Plato. Alonzo and misto were in a special cage just for them. If misto tired to use his magic he would get backfired and electrocuted. Macavity put them in the same cage because he knew that they both loved jemima and if by a pull of a sting they would fight.

* * *

Demeter awoke to see munk was holding her tight as if her life depended on it. She smiled to see him alive.

"Did Macavity hurt you?" Demeter asked looking over him.

"I am fine. Are you ok?" munk replied nuzzling his mates shoulder.

"Yes what happened?" Demeter asked.

"We got into macavitys layer and we looked around. He wasn't there but out of nowhere these cats come out and knock us out. Where is jeme?" munk look around to see where she was. She was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Misto was sitting in one corner and Alonzo in another.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Alonzo finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" misto said quietly. He didn't want to tell Alonzo. They were becoming good friends and he didn't want to ruin it.

"You have been acting weird ever since jeme and I became mates. Please tell me I won't get mad." Alonzo said moving toward misto.

"I know you and jeme are mates and have known each other for a long time but ever since the jellicle ball when she sang with Grizabella. Well I fell in love with her and I didn't want to ruin it for you two. So I stay away so I wont think about it. I love and I am sorry." Misto said looking at the ground.

The only thing Alonzo could say was "oh"

A silence fell upon them. They both looked at the floor, thinking of the same thing. 'I hope jeme is ok.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ok a long time but here it is the last chapter

* * *

He was just standing there with a smirk on his face looking down at me. All I could do was just stare up at him.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out. He had my friends and family he could kill them if I wasn't carful.

"I have an offer for you. All of your friends and family and in cages guarded. I will set them free if you join my side but if you refuse to join then say good bye to not only your friends but your life too. You have till morning." He left. Slamming the door shut.

How could he. My own father. Well he was never a father to me munk was. I smiled at the thought of munk and all my friends. If I do join Macavity I would never see them again. My answer has to be yes.

I curled into a ball. I hope they are ok.

Macavity came like he said at sun rise. I had my back to him I was watching the sun rise.

"Well what is it going to be?" Macavity said smirking.

I turned my head to face him. "Is it not obvious? I have no choose." I turned my head back to the window.

"Well of course you do you can join me or let everyone die." He said smirking even more.

"If you put it that way then yes of course I will join you but I won't have fun."

"You will in time." Macavity said before leaving and locking my room.

I burst into tears. I am never going to see anyone again not my mom not my dad and not my mate. What did I ever do to deserve this kind o treatment? I hope Macavity keeps his side of his deal.

* * *

It was dark so ever dark that you could barely your paw in front of you. I hope Macavity hasn't done anything to sweet jemima. I thought to myself. If he ever hurts her I don't know what would happen to me. She is my mate and as her mate I should be saving her not locket up here. I wish I could hear her sweet voice again. I miss you, Jemima, really miss you.

I looked over to see if misto is okay. He looks so sad I can't blame him. He was becoming one of my best friends. It's been so quiet after he told me about jeme.

I heard the click of a lock. The door opened. Macavity walked in with a smirk and everything. Two other cats come and drag me out and misto too.

"Its time for you two to go." Macavity said and kept walking.

My world went black after that.

I awoke to be found in the jellicle junk yard with everyone else. But no jeme. Other cats came out and started to ask us questions. I look around to find jeme still nowhere. I found munk looking to see if everyone was here.

"Have you seen Jeme?" I asked.

He shocked his head "I am sorry Alonzo she is not here."

Where are you? I thought to myself. Macavity! Macavity must still have her.

"I know what you are thinking we cannot go back to save her." Munk said looking down.

"What, wait, why?" I asked.

"Macavity told Demeter and I that she has join his side. But in return we are to be set free."

I started to run after to Macavity but munk hold me back.

"If we go back we can bring harm on her. And you don't want that do you?" munk ask

"No but I won't be happy until she comes back" I walked back to my room and curled up once more thinking of jeme.

* * *

Jemima was never to see the jellicles ever again she became one of the greatest thieves Macavity has. He was his greatest spy. Of course this didn't happen in a week. It took many years of training and now she stands right next to her father, the napoleon of crime and watches the jellicles cower in fear of them. She smirks at them. How scared they are but they only went there for a scare.

Macavity looked at Jemima or her new name Sillabub (it means Silly devil-ish) she had change. She still had her big eyes but she was thinner, stronger looking, in other words more like him.

* * *

My name is Sillabub. I am daughter of the napoleon of crime, Macavity and Demeter. I have no feelings for those jellicles. I hate them. I hate them all. All my life I have been told that I was special. I didn't believe that until now. I know now I am special. I am a top spy and a top criminal of macavitys. And now I am heir to Macavity and his pack. I am Sillabub daughter of Macavity and Demeter and I am all alone in this darkness.


End file.
